The Bridge
by Cnm
Summary: Complete! Tool or toy?  Does she really have a choice? What about love? Everyone has their own version of the bridge scene, and now here's mine!


I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE

Only Chapter

_Italic someone's thought_

"Quotes" someone's words

VanVanVanVanVanVanVan

Van walked around the corner. He looked up as the sun broke threw the clouds, the rain stopping. His eyes landed upon Hitomi and Allen. Allen was holding Hitomi by her shoulders, kissing her. Van stood, stunned, as Allen pulled back from Hitomi's lips.

Van could fell his heart pounding as Hitomi and Allen stared into each others eyes. Jealousy fired up in Van, a rage he never knew before boiling up and taking hold over him. He started to turn away, leaving, when Hitomi finally moved, catching his attention.

Van watched in amazement as Hitomi's hand collided with Allen's face. The sound of the slap echoed off the stone buildings surrounding them. Van's eyes followed Hitomi as she turned and fled the area, tears visible in her eyes as she ran.

It was then that Van realized he was running. Sprinting toward the bridge, after the crying girl, towards Hitomi's exit. The only thing in Van's way was Allen. Van's fist rose automatically, pulling back and coming around, connecting with the other side of Allen's face. Where as Hitomi's slap left a red mark on the left side, Van's punch produced blood on the right side of Allen's face. Van could faintly hear the thud of Allen's body as he continued his chase after Hitomi.

He found her tracks in the mud leading to the place he had just left. The barn that held Escaflowne came into view. When he reached the open door he paused, looking around. He saw Merle's prints, indicating that she had left.

_Well that's good. She won't bother Hitomi._

Van heard Hitomi crying from behind Escaflowne. Walking around Escaflowne's leg, Van's eyes found her. Her back was pressed against the back of the barn. Tears poured from her closed eye, her cheeks red from crying.

Kneeling down in front of her, he reached for her face automatically. All he could think of were the tears, they needed to stop. Stopping abruptly, Van realizing he was about to touch her with dirty gloved hands. Pulling his hands back, he removed his gloves. Without hesitating, Van hands went to Hitomi's face using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

Hitomi's eyes flew open. When her eyes forced on Van's face, she choked on her own breath. His face was tinted pink but she could still see the red mark her hand had left on his face. Without thinking, she cupped the cheek she had hit. Van's eyes widened at her actions, but he did nothing. Letting herself go, Hitomi fell into Van's arms, her face in the crook of his neck. Tears streaming down her face, Hitomi cried as she hugged Van as if for dear life. She barely felt his arms wrap around her as he returned the embrace. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning, lying on the ground, cuddled up in the arms of Van. He was still asleep. _He looks so peaceful…_ Her breath caught in her mouth as the events of last night came crashing down around her and how it all contradicted itself. Van said her wanted her, but only as a tool. Allen said he wanted her, but she felt like a toy. She had slapped them both. Van followed her and let her cry. Allen was no where to be seen. She was comfortable, very comfortable. Van looked very comfortable as well.

She couldn't help the small smile that played across her face as she looked at the boy who was holding her in his arms. He did look like a boy. His face was so relaxed; it showed no past hard ship. With out thinking she brought her face closer to Van's. Hitomi could feel his slow, sleepy breath hit her lips as she hovered over them. She let them touch in a feather light kiss, barely being so. Her eyes drifted close as she let her lips repeat the kiss that wasn't a kiss.

If she had kept her eyes open she would have seen the blush creep across Van's cheeks. She would have seen his eyes open. She would have seen it all and moved away, but because her eyes were closed, she didn't. Van slowly, ever so slowly, tightened his arms around Hitomi as she let her soft lips whisp across his. With out much thought, he applied more pressure to her lips making a true kiss. His eyes closed on there own accord as their kisses continued.

They kissed at a leisurely pace, not moving any faster but not slowing down. What seemed like an hour, but was only a few minutes, passed by they stopped. Both eyes drifting open, staring at each other. There was no denying the blush on both of their faces.

"Good morning."

Van's voice broke the silence that had fallen over them. She nodded as she responded.

"Good morning to you too." Reluctantly, she removed herself from Van's arms.

"I must see Millerna, if you will excuse me, Van, goodbye."

Hitomi got up hesitantly, eyes fixed on Van. She watched his mouth open then close, and then watched as he rose to his feet. He reached over and brushed a piece of hair above her eye with out realizing it. Both Hitomi and Van blushed again. Hitomi opened her mouth to speak the same instant Van did. There blush deepen. Van motioned her to continue.

"What were you going to say?" She asked instead. Van looked down at the ground.

"You kissed me." He stated.

Hitomi started to fidget with her pendent. Needless to say she knew she was red in the face. This was too much at one time! "Millerna is waiting; I don't even know what time it is. I got to go."

Van opened his mouth to say something but she didn't let him. She started to back towards the exit.

"It is her wedding day and all, so I really, really got to go!" With that she turned and ran.

Confused as can possibly be, Van watched Hitomi's retreating form past the barn doors and out of sight.

HitomiHitomiHitomiHitomi

I would like to thank **karone-sakura**, **dark vampire mistress**, **Yokai no Miko**, **mystic mizu**, **kerapal bubbles**, **angelsdemons1403**, **Saigh**, **Katy23**, **foxylittlelady**, **LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore,** **Juls-emo** and **kimmi0490** for reviewing this story. It was very much appreciated. I still appreciate people reviewing even though the story is over! Thanks! TTFN Cnm


End file.
